I'm not bad, I'm just claimed that way
by BelarusTheWalrus
Summary: Belarus stumbled upon some hateful things about her on the internet, what does she do?


**Hetalia** is owned by, **Hidekaz Himaruya**

**_ "I'm not bad, I'm just drawn that way"_**- Jessica Rabbit, Rodger Rabbit's Wife , From, Who Framed Rodger Rabbit?

**I'm not bad, I'm just claimed that way**

By: _**BelarusTheWalrus**_

**_Pronunciation of name_**

**_(Bel)-(Ah)-(Russ)/(The)/(Wall)-(Russ)_**

A dark blond headed women typed at the keyboard, some could even say the hair was actually dirty blond. Her typing got faster and faster. Her eyes roaming over the screen. She was mad, No, She was upset, No, She was furious. Furious at the people of the internet, the one who called themselves fans. They had projected her as a mad women, a psycho, and a murder. You know why? Just because she loved her brother.

She couldn't believe it. Yes, she did love her brother, and yes, sometimes she took it too far, but she would never hurt him or rape him. She loved him, but he wasn't all she thought about. She didn't always want to marry him, she sometimes just wanted to hang out with him, sometimes just be siblings like they used to be.

Although, the fans took the small ounce of her personality a different way. They bashed her, made her rape her brother in stories, made it seem like she hated her sister to death. In their stories and minds, she was a horrible women, someone that only thought about marriage with her brother. What sickened her ever more was that some of them shipped her with America. He was like her adoptive brother after the fall of the soviet union! Although yes, Russia was also her brother, she didn't feel any romantic feelings towards America, just that he was a older adoptive brother, that was it.

She scrolled down the page looking at even more things people had made or said about her. Psycho. Crazy. Murder. Incest committee. Creepy. Scary. Rapist. And most of all, EVIL. Her typing grew even faster and faster, trying to tell these people they where wrong. They didn't listen, they still thought she was all of those things. She couldn't take it. Hearing the things, hearing the things people wide across the internet exclaimed. Spreading gossip, twisting and turning it, growing it till it was a banquet large enough to feel the world.

She then started to slow down. Her typing started to stop. Becoming little weak words she didn't believe unlike she big strong ones she had typed before. It was getting to her. All the hate, all ship wars, and most of all, the whispers. They circled around her like a merry go round. Only this time, it was spinning out of control. She hung dear for her life, stretching her fingers to the bone. But nevertheless, she fell off and tumbled down. She pushed the computer away, and pulled up her knees to her head, softly crying in them, rocking back and forth.

One of her older siblings, they walked past her room on the way to bed. As they peered into her room, they noticed her in a scrunched up looking way. They opened the door slightly and walked towards her. As they squatted down seeing her crying. They looking towards the computer and saw what she had seen. Feeling a bit sorry for their younger sibling, they sat behind them and wrapped their arms around them.

"Shh, It's okay, I'm here." They cooed, stroking her back trying to make her feel better. Although they weren't sure it was working for they could still feel their little sister muffled sobs next to their chest.

"I'm not a monster, am I?" She asked her sibling, trying to muffle back a sob. Belarus turned the other way, not daring to look into her siblings eyes, scared of their reaction.

"No,... you're not a monster." They whispered as they wrapped their arms around her tighter and turning Belaru's head towards them. "You're my sister, and I love you." They whispered again, softly kissing their sisters cheek.

Belarus looked into their siblings eyes. They saw this was true, so they did the only thing a sibling would do in this situation. She hugged him, and whispered two words back to them, "Thank you..."


End file.
